


Softly Singing

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [39]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, basically just fluff guys, that good softe shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its Sans and Fell's 1 year anniversary. The day really can't go any better than this.





	Softly Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what more to say, its just a lot of soft fluff XD some good date material for the best ship, Kedgeup.
> 
>  
> 
> for mavi-mav ^^

Sans carefully pulled on his thick, gray sweater, mindful of the tiny strings that stuck out in various places. Picking at them, he frowned as one threatened to pull at the others, using his magic to nick it at the source before brushing himself off. Looking himself over in the mirror, he nodded, a soft grin on his face. He looked good, if he said so himself. His nicest sweater, a pair of actual jeans, and the only pair of tennis shoes he owned. Snazzy indeed. 

 

“You look brilliant, brother!” 

 

Startled, Sans looked over, only for Papyrus to curl around him from behind in a hug, bright grin in place. “Aww, do I look good enough for my bonefriend though, Paps?” As much as he was joking, Sans also felt nervous, even with as long as he and Fell had known each other. They’d been dating a year now, after all, and letting his boyfriend down now would probably mean bad things for the future.

 

Picking up on his inner anxieties, Papyrus hauled him up, toting him out of the room and down the hall as he spoke. “Sans, I will not hear any self deprecation from you on this day! You look perfect for you and Fell’s big day out, and even if you decided to wear your daily garb he would still think you looked perfect!” Setting him down in front of the couch downstairs, Papyrus set his hands on his hips. “He loves you, Sans, don’t think any different.”

 

Sans mimed wiping a tear from his sockets, though his grin was soft. “That a Papyrus’ intuition there, bro?”

 

Papyrus laughed. “Of course! Now sit your boney ass on the couch and wait for him to arrive to whisk you off your feet!”

 

Sans laughed, delighted at the mental image, before settling into the couch with a content sigh as Papyrus sat next to him, turning on the tv. Maybe the day would go well after all.

 

~.~

 

Across the city, Fell was standing in front of his own bathroom mirror, eyelights staring critically at his outfit he’d picked for the day. He didn’t want to dress to the nines, they were starting out outdoors, after all. But he wanted to also look nice… for Sans, if not for himself. A thin black sweater, his signature crimson scarf wrapped lovingly around his neck and a pair of black skinny jeans completed the outfit, along with his hardy red combat boots. 

 

All in all, he looked sharp, but he worried he looked  _ too  _ nice. What if Sans was expecting a laid back, relaxed day, and as soon as Fell showed up looking all dressed up it would ruin it? 

 

“Are you overthinking shit again?”

 

Fell huffed, glaring at the shut door and the smart ass monster that currently stood behind it. “Of course not. It’s only our first anniversary, that’s nothing important at all.” Huffing angrily to himself, he started to pull off his scarf, only for the sound of a head knocking against the door made him pause.    
  


“I’m telling ya right now, you look fine. Sans ain’t gonna care how ya look anyways, dickhead.” There was the overly harsh encouragement Fell didn’t know he needed. Glaring down his visage in the mirror, he brushed an imaginary piece of fluff from his chest and left the bathroom. Red was gone, though when he strode through the living room he was there, lounging on the couch and flipping through channels. 

 

“Thank you brother.” Fell muttered stiffly as he slipped on his leather jacket. Red tilted his head, not looking up from the tv, though his expression had softened. Opening the door, Fell turned back to give last minute instructions, then shut the door behind him. Once the sound of his car revving had disappeared down the road, Red smiled. 

 

“Yer welcome, bro.”

 

~.~

 

The sound of a car pulling into their gravel driveway startled Sans out of his doze, his face heating up in a nervous blush as he stood, slipping on his coat. “Pap, Fell’s here!” 

 

Papyrus glanced out of the kitchen, stick his head out the doorway with a grin. “Good luck on your date day, brother! Have a good time!” And with that, he was back to whatever he’d been doing. Sans sighed happily, then headed out the door, locking it behind him with a click. 

 

Fell was waiting with a small smile on his face, the sight rare as it was beautiful to Sans. Smiling in return, he opened the passenger door, settling into his seat before glancing up to his boyfriend. Fell was happy today, it seemed, though he said nothing as he backed out of the drive. They didn’t really need to say anything in greeting; every time they met it was as if they’d been together the whole time. 

 

The drive to the park only took twenty minutes, the traffic a little heavier than usual because of the time of day. Sans watched out the window, staring at the passing trees and buildings until the car slowly pulled into a parking space. Glancing at Fell, he grinned in return to the smile the other was sending him, before the both of them got out of the car. Fell headed for the trunk, unlocking it with a click and grabbing the large wicker basket and folded quilt out from inside. 

 

Sans took the quilt in his arms, following behind his lover as Fell lead him deeper into the park, until they reached a little dappled clearing in the trees. Setting down the basket, Fell took the quilt and spread it out over the cool grass, before guiding Sans to sit on it. Sans sat cross-legged, his shoes set to the side of the blanket, before smiling up at Fell.

 

“You sure are a bone-i-fied picnic master, Fell.” Sans wiggled his eyebrows for full comedic effect, and even though Fell was trying to hide it, he saw the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

Fell ignored his chuckles, scoffing airily as he set out the plates and containers of food he’d prepared as well as some disposable silverware. “You might be a comedian, Sans, but you’re no pun master.” He shot back, an old tease that never failed to start an avalanche of puns. Sans’ eyes sparkled even as he grinned; Fell couldn’t be happier than to have put that look on his lover’s face.

 

The two of them bantered as they ate, the chicken and dumplings warm and savory, and the sweet potatoes perfectly balanced with marshmallows and a graham crunch on top. Homemade nicecream, kept cool in a small freezer pack, was kept until they had started their walk around the paths of the park, the cool treat a perfect addition to the warm sunlight that shone down on their heads. 

 

They talked, spoke of home, how their brothers were doing, how their jobs were treating them. They spoke of what they missed about the Underground, even as taboo as that felt. Then, after words failed, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence, walking along the beaten paths, hand in hand as they enjoyed their nicecream. After a few hours, the sun slowly sliding down the sky, they headed back for their basket and blanket, Sans carrying one while Fell took the other. 

 

Walking back, Sans wondered what else Fell had in store for the day. The picnic had been his own idea, one that Fell had seemed excited about (he enjoyed making food for the both of them, so it made sense that he would look forward to another gifted opportunity). The rest of the day, however, was a mystery, and one that would soon be solved. Or at least, he hoped would. 

 

The two of them packed up the trunk, climbing back in the car and starting back to the city. Fell was silent, though he smiled a small smile as Sans turned on the radio and began singing along with an old country song. Soon enough the taller buildings of the town loomed over them, Fell driving through the traffic with practiced ease even as Sans continued singing. He figured out where they were headed as soon as a billboard passed for a new movie that had been released showed up with directions to the nearest theater. Giving Fell a side eyed smile, Sans played dumb up until they arrived at said theater. 

 

Fell escorted him inside, arm in arm, and paid for their tickets with barely a look at the human working the register. Sans paid for the popcorn and drinks, and the two of them stared at the posters on the wall for a few minutes before it was announced that their particular theater was open for people to start wandering in. 

 

Once settled in their seats, Fell gave Sans a side glance, before picking up a piece of popcorn. “Open wide, Sans.”

 

Hiding a delighted laugh, Sans opened his mouth, catching the flying piece of corn with his tongue and pulling it into his mouth with a chuckle. Fell chuckled in turn, though the both of them quieted down as the commercials began to play.

 

The movie itself wasn’t the best thing either of them had seen, though there were enough action scenes and enough jokes for the both of them to enjoy it well enough. Halfway through, Sans felt something staring at him with an intensity he wasn’t used to. Glancing up at Fell, he was startled to find the other staring intently at him. Opening his mouth to whisper a question, instead a squeak filtered out as Fell kissed him, their tongues tangling for a moment before he broke away, smiling fiercely as if satisfied. Then, without another word he looked back to the movie, leaving Sans gaping.

 

“What the hell was that?” he whispered, utterly confused, Fell glancing back at him with that grin still on his face. Instead of answering, Fell shrugged. Sans glared, then, as a form of revenged, climbed into his boyfriend’s lap, snuggling in seemingly without a care in the world. Fell was tense beneath him, though as Sans continued to lay on him, he slowly untensed until his arms were around him, their bodies together in a fluid way. 

 

“If you’d like to sleep, I will wake you when the credits roll.” Fell whispered, ignoring the glare the old biddy a few rows away were giving them. Sans made a hmm-ing sound, obviously already drifting off even as he murmured “naw, ‘m good.”

 

Fell chuckled lightly, leaning back into his seat with a grin. “Whatever you say, love.”


End file.
